Blüte
by Felinos
Summary: ¡La confesión más cargada de dulzura que recibe una belga! La paciencia siempre es recompensada. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (ay, como si fuéramos a querer apropiarnos de Hetalia): **Es tan raro dejar en claro que por primera vez usamos los personajes canon, Himaruya D:

Sobre los nombres... utilizamos los menos corrientes que siempre les escogen, Laisa y Anri, nos pareció una buena idea. Güiña desea agregar que Laisa, de hecho, fue ocurrencia del momento.

* * *

_"La observó mientras la niña recogía más flores y más flores hasta que tuvo lleno el delantal, recordando con qué placer ella misma había recogido sus primeras flores en aquella misma montaña, aunque las flores se marchitaran y sus espléndidos colores se desvanecieran"._

_—Charles Tritten. Heidi y Pedro._

* * *

**Blüte**

El _Goupil Le Fol_ es de esas cafeterías donde, al cruzar la pesada puerta de madera y vidrios con calcomanías pegadas de «Visa» «Mastercard» y otras tarjetas junto con el cartel de bienvenidos en francés, te transportas a otro universo más donde sólo existen las melodías que el junkebox de luces cambiantes trasmite, que, por lo general, son relajadas a esta hora de la tarde, quizá un jazz en francés. Anri resuelve algunos ejercicios de gramática, lo cual le abuuuuurre un tantito pero prefiere terminar que dejarlo inconcluso para después, bebe un sorbito de su vino, un Château Latour.

Un caballero abre la puerta para dejar pasar a una jovencita que agacha la cabeza suavemente y agradece, entra un vientecito fresco de principios de primavera con aroma a pan recién horneado proveniente de la pastelería de enfrente (Laisa no debe olvidarse de pasar a comprar unos dulces para su hermano). Con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas desde ya enrojecidas, mira hacia las mesas que suelen preferir, apretando con fuerza la bolsa de cartón con moño que lleva.

Anri sigue encapsulada en la gramática, saboreando el vino, en una de las mesas más al fondo, en la que siempre se sientan, donde hay un cuadro de la Bélgica con casonas más antiguas y donde la iluminación es más escasa y no la tienden encima de la cabeza. Laisa la ve de lejos, y en cuanto siente mariposas en el estómago se regaña a sí misma, diciéndose que no hay nada que temer... que Anri no sabe, y eso es una ventaja, que todo saldrá fluidamente... camina hacia ella, más derecha y con las piernas más juntas de lo normal, no por la falda hasta las rodilla que lleva, porque tan apretada no es (su hermano no la dejaría salir si así fuera), sino por los nervios. Hasta controla su respiración para que no sea fuerte. Se detiene a un lado de la mesa, encarando a Anri, y dándole unos segundos de cortesía para que la note.

Anri siente una presencia a su costado y detiene los apuntes con su bolígrafo, deja la copa suavemente en la mesa y levanta la mirada, sonríe ante Laisa.

—_Salut _—le chispean los ojitos verdes, misma adolescente.

—_Guten tag_ —le saluda Laisa, con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. Te ves bien hoy —le sonríe y busca donde sentarse con la mirada, sin moverse, no le da la espalda por respeto.

—Gracias, tú también estás preciosa —Anri se mueve al ver que busca un lugarcito—. Qué lindos aretes te has puesto, ven —palmea delicadamente el asiento mullido.

—¿Al lado? —se acerca un pasito y se echa a un lado la falda para sentarse, agradecida, y se deja la bolsa sobre el regazo—. Te... ¡Te traje algo! —aprieta más la bolsa.

La belga sonríe más y en sus labios resalta el brillo labial fucsia que siempre usa, nada tan exagerado. Baja la mirada a la falda de Laisa y posa una mano sobre la bolsa.

—¡Qué detallosa, Aisa! ¿Qué es?

—Una muestra de mi afecto —explica en voz muy bajita y rápida, y aprieta más las rodillas y la bolsa al sentirla tan cerca... ¡Anri es guapísima! Y tan mujer... Si entienden a lo que me refiero—. ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? —le mira con una mezcla de ilusión y vergüenza.

—_Mais oui_, es un regalo tuyo, no me dabas uno desde mi cumpleaños —se ríe porque sabe que aún es jovencita para conseguir su propia plata sola y su hermano es algo... Roño—. Me hace ilusión, pero... ¿por qué? —con otra mano le arregla un poco el flequillo que le cae sobre los ojos.

—Ábrelo primero, por favor, prometo decírtelo —pide Laisa, e internamente piensa que ella es muy suave en el tacto... Así con un fondo rosado y burbujas. Le aumenta el sonrojo. Anri asiente y jala un poco la bolsa para meter la mano, abre los ojos como en suspeeeeensooooo. Saca el contenido, el cual es una boina de lana tejida a mano, de color morado con puntos en forma de flor, abre la boca de sorpresa.

—¡Está preciosa, Dios mío! —acaricia el bordado entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado, se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla a Laisa—. ¿La hiciste tú?

—¡Eh...! —se queda en blanco con el beso, una mesera se acerca despacito a pedir la orden. Aprieta los ojos para concentrarse—. Sí... Para ti —se lleva la mano a la mejilla, donde le besó—. ¿Te gusta de verdad?

—Me encanta, la voy a usar todos los días, ¡y encima me la has hecho tú! —risa y otro beso, sin percatarse del sonrojo porque no hay mucha iluminación. Lo que si nota es a la camarera—. Tráigame un café no muy cargado para la muchacha —refiriéndose a Laisa y sonríe.

La mesera asiente, sonriente, y se va por donde ha venido sin interrumpir más, sólo dándole un momento a Laisa para respirar y reunir sus emociones.

—Me hace muy feliz eso —le agradece, básicamente—. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer. ¿Cómo ha sido tu semana? —pregunta con verdadero interés (por desviar el tema).

—Fatal... Me ha ido horrible —suspira dramáticamente.

Laisa cambia de rostro automáticamente.

—¿Algo va mal con tus exámenes? —de pronto el mundo ya no es rosa, tiende a colores grises y al frío.

—_Oui_. Inglés, me va fatal con la pronunciación —otro suspiro, mientras apoya el codo en el borde de la mesa—. Encima que _me Marianne_ me llama llorando...

—¿Marianne? —nótese cómo no le da atención a lo del inglés y salta directo a «la otra»—. Qué lástima —sincera—, ¿le ocurrió algo? —preocupación... Y un leve temorcillo.

—Bueno sí. Está pasando por algo grave… —se aclara la garganta y se acomoda mejor en el asiento, con los dos codos en la mesa—. ¿Te conté que su relación con Ludwig se ha vuelto algo… especial? Algo problemática... por decir lo menos —acaricia los bordes de la boina y se muerde el labio—. Y que se ha estado sintiendo... Rara, si me entiendes, se le atrasó el periodo —trata de abordarle el tema lo más suave posible... Aunque no sé si de verdad eso pueda ser tratado así, ya no está en la edad de las abejitas depositando polen.

Laisa asiente, para demostrar que está escuchando, sin comprender todavía porque... La inocencia... Y la confianza en las ciencias del siglo XXI. Además, su hermano nunca se ha sentado a hablarle de lo que ocurre cuando los padres se quieren mucho mucho mucho (ni esperen que lo haga, que para eso está la escuela). Anri le nota la cara de incomprensión cuando levanta la mirada y sólo sonríe optando por cortar el rollo antes de meter la pata.

—Y bueno... Cosas de ella, me pidió ayuda y la aconsejé y todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance —se pone la boina para bajar la tensión—. Mira, ¿qué tal queda, eh? —levanta una ceja, posando.

—Muy bonito —sonríe leeeeevemente—. ¿Pero cómo un consejo puede hacer fluir el periodo? No tiene relación —inclina la cabeza y ENTONCES comprende. Abre la boca y los párpados de sorpresa. Anri traga saliva y se sonroja un poco por haberle contado.

—Sí, y salió positivo —prosigue con cautela, de todas maneras, la chismoooooosaaaaa—. Cualquier cosa le dije que se podía quedar en mi casa —se relame los labios—. Ludwig no lo sabe aún... No quiere preocuparle, ¡pero qué sucede! —niega con la cabeza recordando que eso le da cólera y ésa exclamación no la dice tan alta, sólo lo suficiente para dejar en evidencia lo draaaaama que se puso Marianne con eso.

Laisa se lleva una mano a la boca, para taparse, avergonzada por haber reaccionado así. Abre MÁS los ojos con todo el relato.

—¿Y piensa tenerlo? —apenas se suelta la boca—, ¿cómo lo cuidará? —pobrecilla cómo va a sufrir cuando Anri le diga.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece? —no quiere ni comentarle la primera opción de Ludwig que Marianne había vaticinado... Eso que nadie quiere oír porque, fuera de que aún no se haya formado el bebé en su totalidad, Marianne tiene sentimientos encontrados y cuando la idea de maternidad se concibió en su mente la escandalizó y a la vez le lleno de alegría. Cosa de francesas. Anri se le acerca más a Laisa para acariciarle la mejilla—. Cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo te ha ido en el colegio?

—Pero si es algo que te preocupa... —le mira angustiada—. Te ves triste —levanta una mano para tocar la de ella y se detiene a medio camino, pensando que quizás es demasiado contacto corporal y una invasión—. ¿Te afecta a ti también?

Anri le toma esa mano y la atrae suavemente hacia abajo, para mimarla.

—Me preocupa sí, pero ahora estoy contigo y no quiero agobiarte con otros temas —admite—, quiero saber por qué me has traído un regalo tan sorpresivamente —sonríe dulce—. Anda, si tenemos tiempo para extendernos con los problemas de Marianne más tarde. Más importante eres tú —alienta para darle confianza.

—Bueno... Si tú lo prefieres así... —cede por buenos modales, sin estar segura. La mesera se acerca con el café de Laisa y un chocolate chiquitito de cortesía (porque esto es Bélgica y hay chocolate belga). Laisa se sonroja pensando en cómo proponer lo que quiere decir—. Últimamente he sentido un cambio en mí —explica, en un inicio, y sonríe nerviosita, desvía la mirada.

Como Anri no pidió nada, sólo se queda observando a Laisa hablar.

—¿Un cambio...? —pregunta pensando que seguro es físico, como que le han crecido los pechos o algo en esa línea. No le han crecido todo lo que querría y no lo harán tampoco, para frustración de algunos.

—Sí —asiente, envalentonándose... A nivel ardilla—, quiero ser una mejor persona porque... —la mira sonrosada y con los ojitos brillantes tipo _shojo—,_ me ha inspirado una persona que se instaló en mi corazón.

Anri pone cara de _OMFG_ emocionada, pero intrigada a la vez.

—¿Q-Quién...? Oh, eso también me toma de sorpresa —en su posición de mujer adulta, aunque no le creeeooo que no sepaaa—. ¿Es del... Colegio? ¿De dónde...?

—Bueno... —nervios nervios nervios—. No es del colegio —se pasa la mano libre nerviosita por el cabello y aprieta entre el pulgar y el índice un mechoncito—. Es mayor que yo... Ya está estudiando en la universidad.

Impacto.

—No me habías contado de... Tus otros amigos en la universidad, n-no sabía qué... —confusión, toma la copa de vino y bebe un sorbo, mirándola fijamente. Pasa—. ¿Y se lo has... dicho?

—No —responde Laisa suavecito y desvía la mirada, la mira de reojo, vuelve a desviar la mirada—, verás, es que esa persona parece tener sentimientos por otra... Mujer —baja los ojos.

Anri suelta el aire por etapas.

—Bueno... Sabes que un chico de universidad tiene otras... Necesidades y pasa por cosas que ni te imaginas aún, tiene otras preocupaciones más complicadas —trata de hacerla entender, por Dios, que seguro se la come en edad—. Que tú no estás obligada a ceder, Aisa —otro sorbo a su copa, mirándola de reojito.

—¡Pero yo cedería gustosa! —responde sin comprender nada (porque es Anri, venga, qué cosa mala puede hacerle), se imagina algo así como ceder objetos, o dejarle fumar en su presencia... Cosas así. El grito debe escucharse en todo el local, algunos dejan de hablar unos minutos y las miran, pero Anri solamente se ríe porque Laisa se ve tieeeeernaaaaa y nos sube el azúcar en la sangre.

—¿Cómo se llama tu chico? —sin que le importen mucho las miradas ajenas a ellas. La que es una sabía decisión, puesto que pronto dejan de hacerles caso y las conversaciones continúan.

—Eh... —Laisa le mira de reojo—. Erestú —dice en vocecita mínima y se sonroja completa.

—_Pardon?_ —pregunta Anri habiendo oído pleeenamente ese atropello de palabras, acercándose un palmo más. Viéndola, siempre viéndola.

—Eh... Eh... —Laisa se pone nerviosa, viendo que se le presenta la oportunidad de dar pie atrás—. Matthew —se inventa el nombre de un amigo de la internet (ñoño y fan de Star Trek).

Anri se ríe notando lo mismo, se acerca a su oído disimuladamente.

—Creí haber oído un «tú» y no un Matthew, _mon trésor_ —sonriente.

—Ah-ah-ah —tartamudea Laisa completamente roja, como el moño que lleva ese día—. ¡Perdón por mentir! Yo... —intenta contener sus emociones—, yo comprenderé perfectamente si no quieres —se predispone a la sentencia.

Se oye otra risa por parte de Anri, porque a esta chica parece que se le ha pegado el entusiasmo de Antonio, un amigo español de la universidad. Y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Si no quiero qué? ¿Sabes qué relación tenemos? —pregunta, acariciándole el cabello con dos dedos—. ¿Sabes por qué esa vez en tu casa te di un beso y te dije también que eso hacen las amigas? Estabas asustada...

—Somos amigas —dice Laisa con vocecita decepcionada, mientras interiormente piensa algo en la línea «pero mientras me acaricie el cabello soy feliz». Y esta niña piensa a lo «a-atashi» y «shiawase» para que se hagan una idea—. Perdóname, por favor —se siente tonta.

—No te perdono, me gustas. Mucho —se lo dice como un secreto al oído y retrocede para sostenerle la mirada a los ojos, no existe el muuundooo—. Si somos más que amigas me mandan a la cárcel —sonríe, feliz.

Laisa siente un escalofrío cuando le habla al oído, algo así como éxtasis para ella.

—¿Entonces no? ¿O sí? —está confundida porque primero le dice que sí le gusta, pero no le perdonará, y luego le dice que no pueden ser más que amigas—. No entiendo. ¡Perdóname por preguntar tanto! —esconde el rostro en las manos.

—Si Vash no reacciona como un demente... —le coge suavemente una mano y las entrelaza, dándose su tiempo de sentir ese toque y tibieza que le encanta de Laisa—. Llegamos a formalizarlo, aunque todo a su tiempo no tenemos porque… darle un nombre todavía.

—Mi hermano no necesita enterarse —uhhhhh, ella, la rebelde—. ¿Debo pedírtelo yo, o prefieres pedirlo tú? —sonríe dulcemente y siente la mano como los muebles secados al sol (no pregunten qué piensa ella para hacer esa comparación): Suave, limpia y cálida. Está más tranquila, todavía sin creer su suerte del todo, pero abriéndose a la posibilidad porque no imagina a Anri mintiéndole.

Las uñas de color verde limón de Anri se pierden entre los dedos finos de Laisa, quiere besarla pero suspira laaargo. No del todo segura de lo que va a decir.

* * *

_Güiña perdóname, no será un one-shot... Las promesas se engañan y yo estoy a un millón de años luz de casa *drama* _

_Sigo preguntándome porque es que... siempre es con Hungría el emparejamiento de esta niña._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "Flower"._

_—Una muestra de mi afecto. ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora?_

_._

_—Bueno sí. Está pasando por algo grave… _

_._

_—Sí, quiero ser una mejor persona porque..., me ha inspirado una persona que se instaló en mi corazón._

_._

_—¿Cómo se llama tu chico?_

_—Eh... Erestú._

_._

_—Mi hermano no necesita enterarse. ¿Debo pedírtelo yo, o prefieres pedirlo tú? _

* * *

—Yo tomaría el control absoluto de ti, ¿no es eso ser más que novias? —Anri sonríe mostrando los dientes. Que esto también es un enredo para ella, pero tiene que dar el ejemplo—. ¿Quieres ser mi...?

—¿Con... trol? —oh, Dios mío, esto se está poniendo turbio. El corazón a Laisa se le agita entreviendo algo más... Sadomaso (eso le pasa por leer 50 sombras de Grey como todas sus compañeras)—. Sí quiero, pero... ¿Control absoluto?

—Sí... Pero el control del que toma Will Graham de Abigail, sólo que no tan sangriento porque no te gusta —riiisaaa—. Anda, pero necesito tu confirmación —le da un beso más estampado cerca de los labios y debe quedarle brillo a Laisa por ahí. Puede escucharse el retumbar de las palpitaciones de la menor hasta en Holanda.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! —responde a lo «señor, sí señor» y se lleva una mano allí donde le besó, la mira como si mirara un milagro o algo así. Anri atrae su copa de vino y se la termina de a pocos sorbos, pero sin demorarse.

—¿Terminamos este ejercicio y tus tareas y te quedas a dormir? —ofrece —Es viernes y podemos quedarnos despiertas hasta la hora que quieras.

—Puedo llamar a mi hermano... —accede Laisa y se da la vuelta hacia su café, que a estas alturas ya debe estar frío. Lo toma pensando que esto parece irreal, casi se pellizca a sí misma—. Todavía no he visto la Ladrona de Libros, ¿estará en Netflix? —porque son europeas y no descargan piratamente.

—Llámalo —le sigue Anri y mira sus zapatos, su falda, su blusa—. Estás bellísima, eres un bombón, ¿que hice yo para ganarme una chiquilla tan guapa?

—Je, je, je... —Laisa no se lo cree, mientras saca su celular para marcar a su hermano... ¿Por qué esta niña parece no mirar a los ojos, si lo hace?—, gracias, tú también estás guapísima hoy. Digo, siempre lo estás, quiero decir... Lo eres, no es que lo estés sólo ahora —va bajando la voz hasta que no se le escucha y se calla, mientras suena el timbre del teléfono de su hermano.

Anri saca un cigarrillo de la cartera y encendedor, mientras la nota llamar porque siempre se sitúan para el pabellón de «fumadores».

—¿Desde hace cuánto te lo has guardado, _pétit_?

_I mean_, sus sentimientos revolucionarios de amor loca, pura e indudablemente por ella.

—No sabría determinar una fecha —responde Laisa mientras espera que le conteste Vash—. Fue... Un día me di cuenta —se muerde el labio.

Vash en cuestión está preparando chocolate caliente y calentando una prendita de polar para su cabra en una máquina. Uh, que tranquilidad.

Se oye desde la sala una composición de piano por un... austriaco. El disco que se compró por ser barato… Sólo lo usa para las tareas domésticas. Saca el celular de su bolsillo y contesta pegándose el aparato entre el oído y el hombro.

—_Hallo?_ ¿Laisa, que pasó? —en guardia porque lo ha llamado a una hora que no se esperaba.

—_Bruder_ —lo saluda, y vean aquí cómo de bien manipula a éste—. No, o bueno, sí... —lo deja en el aire.

Vash se imagina una CINCUENTENA de cosas ATERRADORAS Y VIOLENTAS con tintes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que le han podido pasar a su linda y casta hermanita en la calle con toda esa panda de DEPRAVADOS. Frunce el ceño.

—P-Pero... ¿Cómo... Qué? Laisa ¿estás sola? Dime dónde y te busco, llego en menos de diez minutos, ¡qué digo! Cinco —abandona la cucharita de madera de la olla, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Estoy con una amiga —lo tranquiliza Laisa, modulando su voz de modo que suene levemente más de niña (algo así como de trece en lugar de quince años)—, no es necesario que vengas... A menos que puedas traerme una muda de ropa —le implanta la interrogante con suavidad.

Vash suspira, aunque no se tranquiliza del todo.

—_Was?_ ¿Dónde es que te quedas? —la cabrita da vueltas por los muebles.

Anri exhala el humo y tiene toda una pinta sensual bajo las sombras de la poca iluminación, le hace gracia porque oye el ruidito de la voz de Vash.

La cabrita se come una bolita de adorno de un cojín y luego se queda dormida en la alfombra de patas abiertas.

—En casa de Anri —Laisa le ha hablado tanto de ella que no necesita especificar, su voz baja un decibel por la confesión—. Vamos a ver películas y a pintarnos las uñas —lo de pintarse las uñas es para convencerlo de que es todo muy inocente.

—Ah, esa chica... Bueno, me despreocupo un tanto, igual déjame su número de celular —pide, volviendo todo a su estado natural, porque confía en Laisa—. Igual no dudes en usar tu arma si así lo necesitas, yo corro con los permisos. _Bitte_, no te desveles demasiado —las ordenes son tan subjetivas ahora, querido.

_—Bruder..._ —le dice Laisa suavecito, y con cierto tono ENSAYADO de pataleta—, ya no soy tan pequeña —elección cuidadosa de palabras, «tan» en lugar de directamente «no soy pequeña».

El suizo aprieta los ojos.

—Laisa aún tienes quince años, estás bajo mi total cuidado —voltea el chocolate caliente suavemente en la olla, con el cucharón.

Anri le da un piquito en los labios fugaz a Laisa y se ríe.

—Lo sé, _bru..._ —el beso toma a Laisa por sorpresa, se queda sin respiración—, te llamaré cuándo esté allí —promete rápidamente.

—Estaré esperando —contesta Vash y prueba un poco del chocolate.

—Te enviaré el número por mensaje —promete su hermana, de pronto en la voz se le nota la edad real, culpa de la pérdida de concentración. La belga le mira fijamente y vuelve a acercarse para darle un beso, todavía casto pero más larguito que un pico.

—El número y la dirección, no me hagas pedirlo de la policía —pero, Dios mío.

Laisa no contesta inmediatamente por el beso, de hecho, tampoco escucha del todo. Recién contesta, apresurada, cuando Anri se separa.

—¡¿La policía?! —es lo único que ha escuchado.

Anri se queda igual a centímetros de su boca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con la mente en otro lugar inhóspito. Vash _facepalm._

—Sí, eso hacemos cada vez que buscamos a alguien.

Laisa suspira, aliviada de que no estén allí deteniendo a su hermano por gritarle por la ventana a algún niño que se calle.

—¿Qué me decías antes? —perdónenla, Anri está MUY cerca, puede verle los ojazos verdes y están tan bien enmarcados que se pierde, parecen de cuadro.

—¿Por qué no me estás escuchando? Que me dieras su dirección y número de teléfono —Vash frunce el ceño y apaga la hornilla dirigiéndose a la sala a velar de la cabra. Anri le sopla los labios despacito a Laisa.

—Hay mucho ruido —se excusa la menor, y tiembla con el airecito. Se toca el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua—. Te lo escribiré todo, debo preguntarle primero —quiere cortar pronto, mira a Anri angustiadita. Se retuerce un mechoncito con el dedo.

Anri levanta una ceja y… le chupa un labio a Laisa. Vash trata de NO perder la paciencia con sus evasivas.

—Está bien, espero esos datos en máximo dos horas —advierte.

Laisa no responde, obvio, le tienen sujeto el labio. Debe escucharse su respiración, quizás hasta sé siente su corazón desbocado porque esto está siendo leeeeento por primera vez y es muy sensual.

Anri se lo suelta suavemente, sonrojada, porque recuerda en ese silencio que sigue conversando con su hermano y ella está de interrupción hace rato. Le da una calada al cigarro, el cual anda bastante consumido tratando de no quemarse.

—_Bitte_, Laisa no me desesperes.

—S-sí —acepta lo que sea—. Hablamos luego —mira a Anri con ojos de querer MÁS. Le ha dado a probar una cucharadita de miel, quiere la colmena.

—Adiós, Lily —se despide Vash, con el apodo cariñoso que le tiene a su hermana. Anri la mira de reojo y nota el entusiasmo, llama a la camarera para señalarle desde ahí que quiere otra copa de vino.

Laisa cuelga y deja el celular (rosado, pero sobrio) sobre la mesa.

—Mi hermano quiere saber tu número —de teléfono, es lo que llegó a entender, luego vinieron los chupones. Hay algo en su mirada que dice «excitación» al mismo tiempo que «soy una niña inocente, como puedes pensar que veo series sobre asesinatos».

Anri se pasa la lengua por los labios y se queda a la mitad, viéndola, es que se deja llevar con su carita de inocencia.

—Claro que sí, se lo damos al llegar a casa, ¿qué dices? —para disfrutar este ratito juntas, post-confesión, un mechón se escapa de la boina. Laisa asiente con la cabeza, pero no le arregla el mechón ella, no, sólo lo mira como un detalle, pero eso es demasiado contacto físico (anda tú a saber si Vash siquiera le da un beso de las buenas noches).

—¿Qué haremos en tu casa? —pregunta Laisa, por continuar la vida, hay que hacerlo en algún momento y es un tema bonito, es lo que harán como novias, se imagina cosas LINDAS además de algún arrumaco como los de otros días, pero más íntimos.

—Improvisaré una cena para las dos, comeremos varios paquetes de chocolate, que tengo guardados, podemos... Puedo enseñarte a bailar. He aprendido unos cuantos pasos de salsa —para impresionarla—. Besarnos de muchas formas.

Laisa asiente a la idea de los chocolates con una sonrisa, más en confianza, bebiendo de su café. Con los bailes se apresura a tragar para dar alguna idea, decir que está muy interesada y en cuanto abre la boca, escucha lo de los besos.

—Quizá podamos aprender uno a la vez, necesitaré varias clases para aprender bien —no específica si se refiere a los bailes o a los besos. Se refiere a ambos.

La camarera les trae la copa de vino y se lleva la vacía, Anri la toma entre sus dedos. Sonríe cómplice.

—Aprenderemos juntas y hasta inventamos nuevos, que tal —refiriéndose al baile y los besos, bebe un sorbo de vino—. ¿Has probado licor alguna vez? —pregunta seria de verdad, porque duda que si quiera haya ido a alguna fiesta hasta pasadas las doce y que los vasos de plástico se hayan llenado de algo más que una gaseosa.

—Sólo el que viene en los bombones —se pregunta internamente cómo habrá comprendido ella su ambigüedad... Debe practicar esto de ser sexy sensual con las palabras. Algo así como prácticas con dibujitos en una pizarra...

—Ahora puedes probar... —Anri se acerca otra vez a Laisa los labios con sonrisa traviesa y la copa en la mano, junta su boca con la suya como si quisiera embarrársela de algo, frotando, aunque sólo sea del sabor de uvas. Laisa le besa... Pero sin lengua, de hecho, está dispuesta a tomar todos los besos que le ofrezca Anri que no superen eso. Los siente húmedos, con un sabor a vino más que a alcohol, sin darse cuenta se inclina hacia adelante.

—Mmm...

Anri sonríe más entre sus bocas y le chupa el labio de arriba, dejando fluir el vaho de su aliento. Con las mejillas rojiiiiitaaaaas, abrazándole la cintura, desde la espalda.

—¿Te... Gusta?

Laisa se deja llevar suavecito soltando soniditos como «¡ah! Mmm... Ah-h» que juramos son sin intención, con los ojos cerrados, aprieta las piernas al sentir la mano en su cintura.

—Sí... Sabes bien —se imagina un montón de malteadas y alimentos distintos como frutillas y pie de limón como opciones de sabor a los besos. Anri ya no se imagina tantos arcoirises, aunque esos sonidos le dan un escalofrío y en un arrebato la besa más... Despierta, aunque sin lengua, sólo haciendo buenos movimientos de labios. Aprieta los dedos, sin querer, en su cintura.

—Eres más dulce que el vino —otro beso con caaaaalma.

Laisa se deja llevar... Soniditos incluidos. Da un brinquito en el lugar con la presión (le ha pellizcado), se revuelve nerviosa en el lugar y los dedos que tiene entrelazados con los de Anri se aprietan inconscientemente. Los ruiditos llaman la atención de la gente en la mesa más cercana (una pareja americana que está de viaje). En América no es tan de todos los días ver estos besos tan prendidos de dos muchachitas. Anri trata de beberse los soniditos de Laisa abriendo más los labios, lo que provoca que Laisa abra más los labios también y haga menos ruiditos triple x. El chileno de la pareja le da un pequeño codazo a su pareja. Laisa abre la boca cada vez un poquito más intentando abarcar los labios de Anri... Sin lengua.

El peruano está tratando de pronunciar «_Gofre_» que son los waffles belgas riquísimos y grandotes, con un acento francés hecho ascô a la camarera, trata de no coquetearle para no hacer el ridículo, las mujeres lo intimidan, que le traiga tres con bombones y si tiene Inca Kola mejor, Dios mío y al codazo del chileno suelta un ''¿qué?''. Anri ahora sí que le cuela la lengua despacio a Laisa, abrazándola más.

Laisa se echa hacia atrás despacito al sentir algo húmedo y tibio.

—Lo siento —pide y se acerca de nuevo.

El chileno le hace un movimiento de ojos al peruano para indicarle la mesa de al lado. La belga suelta el aire, mirando a Laisa avergonzada.

—Discúlpame, no quería forzarte —se aleja más porque ha cometido un error terrible. Aflojando la mano en la cintura de Laisa.

El peruano da una vista rápida y llega a ver aun como esas chicas están tan cerquitas y... sonrojadas.

—Alá, que lindas... Pero... —sorprendido, la verdad porque ya no es un video de Youtube o de alguna página porno explícita.

—No te disculpes, yo no me lo esperé, solamente —de todos modos Laisa se separa un poquito de Anri, toma de su taza y se da cuenta que ya está vacía. Se ha roto la fluidez del beso... Pero eso no quiere decir que después no puedan venir más. El chileno levanta las cejas como para remarcar lo que su pareja se perdió y le acaricia como quien no quiere la cosa la mano por sobre la mesa, apenas con la punta de los dedos. Algo así como envalentonado porque... no son los único en ese café.

—_Good_ —suelta Anri la única palabra que la dice fluida en inglés, bebiendo un poco del vino y coge el bolígrafo entre sus dedos dándole vueltitas. El peruano le sonríe de lado al chileno con la caricia.

—¿Tú también quieres un espectáculo así? —le pregunta más en confianza al chileno en este sitio, porque sabe que nadie los va a ver.

Momentos de silencio entre ambas mujeres. Laisa no lo siente como algo incómodo, mientras busca con la mirada a la camarera para pedirle un chocolate (algo dulce para contrarrestar el café, más amargo).

—No, pero... —el chileno sigue acariciándole la mano y lo que él ve es a una mujer mirando con mucho cariño a otra, le provoca como... Querer decirle que le quiere con la mirada como hacen ellas.

Anri se acaricia levemente los labios y mira de reojo a Laisa.

—¿Qué tal, quieres ayudarme con estos ejercicios un rato? —Anri trata de hacer perder el otro tema, le señala el chocolate en forma de corazón que hay en su platito, estoy segura que La Habana se copió de esta temática—. Tendrás una idea más adelantada que tus compañeros a tu edad —guiña un ojito verde.

El peruano traga saliva porque siente la intensidad de lo que le trata de decir Manuel, cosa rara ¿eh?, siempre anda distraído a esos detalles, ahora no. Contempla a las mujeres un rato más, se le van los ojos.

—Yo te quiero... Pero no tan rosadito pues —entrelaza sus dedos, refiriéndose a la atmósfera _shojo_ que desprenden las mujeres. Y le mira a él, con atención. Porque no muchas veces le dice que le quiere en público. Ni todos los días están en Bélgica disfrutando de buena música y olor a café con postres.

* * *

_Ellas, ellas las frikis que hacen maratones de series, ellas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "Flower"._

_—¿Terminamos este ejercicio y tus tareas y te quedas a dormir? Es viernes y podemos quedarnos despiertas hasta la hora que quieras._

_._

_—Laisa aún tienes quince años, estás bajo mi total cuidado._

_._

_—¡¿La policía?! _

_._

_—¿Qué tal, quieres ayudarme con estos ejercicios un rato? Tendrás una idea más adelantada que tus compañeros a tu edad._

* * *

—Déjame ver —pide Laisa, haciéndole una señal a la camarera y haciendo con los labios la palabra «chocolate», luego la mira, notando recién la forma del chocolate y se sonroja, le corre el platito hacia ella por si quiere comérselo (sabe que le gusta mucho)—. Creo que podré ayudarte un poco —modestia, modestia.

Manuel estira los dedos y recibe la manos de Miguel, la aprieta y mira hacia las mujeres.

—No había notado el rosado —dice él a la nada, mientras la camarera trae para las muchachas un chocolate caliente y un platito de galletas, la mujer que se ve menor está inclinándose sobre un cuaderno que antes estaba olvidado en una esquina de la mesa.

—Oe... Es que yo te quiero con hechos —pucherito peruano—. Deja de mirar tanto a esas flacas que voy a pensar que quieres una orgía —habrá sido chiste, pero Manuel se sonroja igual y desvía la mirada de las mujeres, que la más joven está, sin darse cuenta, ocupando el espacio personal de la otra y mirando con concentración el cuaderno, como si quisiera dar lo mejor de sí.

Anri sonríe y agarra el paquetito del chocolate y lo abre, come la mitad y la otra se la estira a Laisa en la punta del índice.

—Prueba, que está rico —guiña el ojo.

Laisa se aleja un poco del cuaderno y abre la boca, sin sacar la lengua, para que se lo ponga allí. Anri se lo deja ahí, en la puntita de la lengua y traga saliva, bajando la mirada de sus labios al cuello.

—Tu... Tu blusa, no te la había visto antes —comenta en un susurro.

Laisa cierra la boca, degustando el chocolate y sintiéndolo derretirse por la superficie contra su paladar y su lengua. «Esto es el paraíso» piensa y el corazón le da un vuelco, gozoso.

—¿Mmm? —el comentario, en voz celestial para los parlantes de su pradera llena de flores, la devuelve al sonido de las cucharas chocando con las tasas (esta niña tiene déficit atencional o sobredosis de azúcar)—. Es vieja, estuve esperando hasta hoy para usarla —se mira hacia abajo, hacia los botones a la altura de sus pechos—. Mi hermano no suele dejarme comprar ropa nueva, por eso la tenía guardada con su etiqueta para un día especial.

Anri oye su voz tan chiquitita y chillonsita apenas, sonríe viéndola masticar. Le pasa los dedos por la blusa y la siente suaaaaaveeeee, antes de llegar a los pechos se detiene.

—Te quedan preciosos los colores pastel ¿sabías? En la casa tengo unas blusas de tu talla para... Ver cómo te queda, las vi y me acordé de ti, fue inevitable.

—¿Me las estás ofreciendo? —pregunta Laisa, y se relame inconscientemente saboreando los restos de chocolate.

—Sí, todas las compré para ti —Anri también se relame, como acto reflejo al verle.

—¿Las compraste? —escandalizada—. ¿Cuándo? Por favor, no gastes tu dinero en mí —esto es culpa tuya, Vash. Tuya y de tu cabra. De hecho, está tan escandalizada que da una palmada en la mesa de la sorpresa. Sí, y se tambalea la copita de vino.

—Ehhh... Por nuestro aniversario —Anri se sobresalta un poquito con la palmada—. Con el trabajo de medio tiempo me alcanza, Aisa.

—Nuestro aniversario es en un año —la mira sin entender—. ¿Me las darás el próximo año? —ladea la cabeza como un pajarito.

—No... Es en unos meses. De todas maneras, son para ti —hecha un lío y se quita la boina para amarrarse mientras una vincha con los colores de la bandera, y se le debe ver mucho mayor, increíblemente.

—Si es en unos meses, ¿entonces por qué me los quieres entregar ahora? —obvia lo del ahorro porque no es un tema nuevo—. ¡Oh, sólo me las querías mostrar! —se siente tonta.

—Eso. Sólo quiero ver qué bien te quedan —alivio, se abre más la blusa hasta antes de los pechos para que resalten más sus aretes y la sombra verde clarito, casi nada—. ¿Se me ve mejor así? —pregunta y se muerde el labio esperando la aprobación de Laisa.

—Sí... —responde ésta algo ausente, tratando de comprender eso de comprarlas para un aniversario dentro de unos meses... Suena extraño. Le mira fija y ausentemente el escote, la boca entreabierta, se toca el cabello, suspira.

—Ya. Es del aniversario del día que nos conocimos —baja la mirada—. No te acuerdas, pero yo sí, todos los años lo apunto en el calendario —toma un sorbo de vino, sonrojadita.

—Eso es muy amable y lindo de tu parte —pasó el peligro, Anri, puedes respirar tranquila—. Por favor, muéstramelas —bebe de su chocolate caliente.

La belga sigue bebiendo de su copa mientras coge el bolígrafo que cayó entre sus piernas al arreglarse el cabello, deja la copa.

—Terminemos esto rápido que ya quiero verte con esa ropa —anima, y vuelve a sus ejercicios.

Miguel pone su casaca encima de las piernas de Manuel. Laisa asiente con un ruidito y apura la bebida. Baja la taza a la mitad, quedando con un bigote de chocolate. Manuel no entiende el porqué de la chaqueta a la primera, pero mira a Miguel suspicazmente de todos modos. Miguel, en cambio, desabrocha un botón del pantalón de Manuel bajo la casaca, desinteresadamente, mientras se queja que por qué se demoran tanto en traer su pedido.

Anri siente el choque de la taza de porcelana con el platito y levanta la mirada a Laisa, se ríe y alcanza una servilleta.

—Bigote gato es un gran sujeto... —tararea sonriente y hace el amago de limpiarle.

—¡N-no te preocupes! —Laisa gira el rostro para que no le vea y tantea buscando su servilleta, lamiéndose lo que puede del bigote. «Maldición, imaginé que me besaría como en ese _shojo_».

El chileno se tensa y empuña las manos. Carraspea.

—Qué estás haciendo, Miguel —pregunta casi sin abrir la boca.

—¡Nooooo! Deja que te limpie yo —Anri le detiene la mano a Laisa y se la besa. Vamos que a estas chicas les encantan los besos. Sigue limpiándole hasta que ya no quede rastro de chocolate—. ¿Quieres pedirte un vaso de agua o no te sientes empalagosa? —pregunta doblando la servilleta y dejándola bajo el plato.

Miguel le baja el cieeeeeeeeeerre.

—Nada, Manuel, estoy buscando dónde está la señorita trayéndome los waffles —contesta Miguel haciéndose el estúpido, el tonto, el idiota, el... ¡él mismo!

—Siento pegajoso por sobre el labio —confiesa bajito Laisa, mirando el suelo con vergüenza—. Pero de nada sirve limpiarlo ahora, puesto que aún me queda chocolate por beber —razona.

—No creo que esté allí —le contesta Manuel a Miguel, sintiendo un escalofrío porque el ruido del cierre lo ha oído y sentido. Estira los brazos sobre la mesa y uno lo dobla medio a trompicones, hasta ponerlo bajo su mentón, nervioso.

_—Oui,_ entonces... —Anri va y le laaaaame el labio, cerrando los ojos. Miguel mete dos dedos con cautela encima del... Ejem de Manuel, llevándolos de aquí para allá.

—¿Ahí dónde...? —Miguel presiona los dedos y lo mira de reojo—. Enserio, tengo hambre, flaco.

—¡Ah! Ahhh... —ésa es Laisa, cerrando los ojos. Manuel las mira besarse fijamente, para no acusarse mirando la chaqueta o a Miguel, pero no es una decisión muy sabía porque lo excita más. Inhala profundo y se apoya despacito en el respaldo del asiento, como quien no quiere la cosa, para darle más espacio a maniobrar a Miguel. Mira las mejillas sonrosadas de Laisa. Anri le ''limpia'' más suavemente con la lengua preguntando «¿ya?», Miguel lo nota y mete la mano entera. Voltea sugerentemente a ver si viene la camarera pero le distrae ese beso de las chicas, mientras juega ahí con Manuel, se sonroja.

—O-Oe...

Las mejillas de Manuel están sonrojadas, aunque intenta mantener la cara sería, sus ojos entrecerrados también lo delatan. Miguel debe sentir una reacción de pronto más grande que la anterior, resultado de ver cómo Laisa desliza su mano por el muslo de Anri sin darse cuenta, suavemente con sus uñas, hasta llegar a la cadera, en donde mete la puntita de los dedos en la ropa, hasta tocar piel (Manuel lo ve en su mente como una incursión a propósito, todo muy erótico).

—¿S-sí? —Laisa se inclina y ahora besa ella, con la cabeza totalmente ida. Manuel gruñe como respuesta a Miguel.

Anri se sobresalta un poco porque no planeaba que la menor se encendiera tanto, lleva su mano a su cadera propia y suavemente retira la mano de Laisa, bajando el fuego al beso.

—La… isa, Laisa —pide aunque sigue besándola para no separarse tan bruscamente, le entierra los dedos en la nuca para acariciarla igualmente.

A Miguel se le aglutina la saliva en la boca por el mismo espectáculo. Sus dedos se enredan más rápido de arriba hacia abajo, cuaaaaando la camarera gordita y con una cara de danesa increíble, sonriente, deja sus platos violentamente en la mesa y los vasos con una Inca Kola edición limitada. Miguel se queda inmóvil por la aparición de la camarera, sin sacar la mano del pantalón de Manuel.

—¿Desean algo más?

Laisa escucha el llamado de Anri y se separa apenitas, y en cuanto lo hace comienzan las dudas: ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿No le gusta? ¿No quiere que la bese aquí? Así que los besos pequeños que le siguen son unos pequeños calmantes, así como la caricia en el cabello. Ella no pretendía subirle a la intensidad, ni siquiera sabe que lo hizo... O lo que hizo.

—¿Lo hago mal? —pide disculpas y todos ponemos los ojos en blanco.

Manuel, por su parte, está con los ojos casi cerrados ya y la respiración pesada, sin mirar a Miguel, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la camarera pasó por detrás suyo con un taconeo suavecito. Da un saltito cuando escucha el plato sobre la mesa y recién mira para allá... Y no se puede sonrojar más, pero el corazón le da un vuelco y puede imaginarse las preguntas, que los descubran y que los echen (la vergüenza eterna).

Anri le da a Laisa otro beso, y otro alrededor de sus labios, y otro en la barbilla. Mirándola directo a los ojos, dándose su tiempo para arreglarle otro mechón. Se acerca a su oído.

—No, _mon amour,_ pero vamos rápido a casa para mostrarte que más puedes hacer —sus mejillas se sonrojan porque las palabras le han salido de golpe al verle los ojitos lastimeros y, ¡oooooooooohhhhh! Qué perfume más dulcesito se ha echado en el cuello, mmm, le respira por ahí inevitablemente y jadea.

Miguel niega con cara de asustado para la camarera y ésta sólo se va igual de feliz, cuando lo hace, Miguel TRIPLICA la intensidad en lo más débil de Manuel, se ha excitado al ver los waffles, no les quita la mirada.

—Mira, que rico, mira esa mieeeeel aaaaahhh —Padre Nuestro.

—DiosmíoMiguelporfavor —ése es Manuel derritiéndose en su lugar, con los ojos clavados en, ¡oh! Cómo la mujer huele tan íntimamente el cuello de la muchacha, cuyo ser se ve desorientado después del beso. Termina por cerrar los ojos y la voz de Miguel, descontextualizada, parece decir obscenidades. Más que suficiente y venga a nosotros tu Reino, ¿cómo sacarás la mano de allí, Miguel?

Laisa tiembla con los besos, y acepta con un movimiento de cabeza la propuesta de Anri.

Miguel despedaza con la otra mano un waffle y empieza a comer, sin desatender a Manuel, luego acerca los dedos llenos de miel y delinea los labios de Manuel con ellos, sonriente se acerca a lamerlos.

—Miel, qué rica miel, tengo que buscar la receta secreta —lamida, beso—. ¿Sientes como los ingredientes se fusionan en el paladar? Aaaaahhh... —beso obsceno con toda la boca.

Anri le da caricias con la punta de la nariz a Laisa luego de convencerse que aquí no, separándose suavemente.

Manuel se mueeeeere de vergüenza, sólo por una de esas suertes del destino se mordió la lengua para no gemir descaradamente en medio del local, pero al abrir la boca para reclamarle/responder a Miguel, éste le toca el asunto súper hiper mega sensible, y ahora sí que gime, fuerte, llamando la atención de Laisa (que está con la guardia baja ante tantos mimos, deben ser más caricias que las que su hermano le ha dado en una vida) que, al darse la vuelta para mirar, ve a dos hombres besándose obscenamente. Les queda mirando.

Anri como también esta sedada ante tanta tranquilidad se percata que Laisa voltea, pero sin mucha... energía.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —pregunta mientras se arregla la vincha otra vez y la blusa.

Miguel susurra al oído de Manuel «¿te imaginas si no me hubieras hecho caso de entrar a esta cafetería?», y le come el cuello a besos por unos cuantos segundos antes de parar el movimiento de su mano, porque le parece muy gracioso hacer water-party. Sin enterarse de las miradas porque está de espaldas.

—Me tengo que ir a lavar ahora que esto se va a enfriar y la gracia no es comerlo así —dice, sacando la mano ipsofacto y Manuel se va a quedar todo desarreglaaaaadooooo. Manuel balbucea cosas, nada más, temblando en su lugar y cuando saca la mano debe sentir un airecito frío. Se va a quedar quieto en esa posición hasta que vuelva Miguel del baño, seguro.

—No... —responde Laisa y voltea hacia Anri—. Creí haber oído un ruido como los de... —se enrolla un mechoncito de pelo en el dedo—, ya sabes, esos de cuando... —se revuelve incómoda—, cuando las series no las puedo ver —se sonroja completamente.

Anri se ríe porque hay muchas partes que no le deja ver, como cuando están desmembrando un cuerpo, o como en el Silencio de Los Corderos sacaban una mariposa de la garganta de la muchacha en cuestión, o en las de _Saw,_ o en La casa de Cera.

—¿Ruidos de qué? ¿Gritos de dolor? No he oído a nadie... —levanta las cejas y retoma los ejercicios del cuaderno.

Miguel va a volver en unos dos minutos oliendo a jabón de baño, se sienta y se pasa las manos por el cabello, mira a Manuel y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Oye come pues, que no te voy a dejar nada, ah —amenaza como si no hubiera pasado nada aquí, burlándose de él internamente.

—Tenía algo en la mano —susurra Laisa para Anri y alza las cejas bebiendo lo que le queda de chocolate, como para que mire detrás de ella cuando Miguel ya ha salido del baño. Deja su taza vacía sobre su platito y saca una galletita para mordisquear, ya lista para pagar e irse. Lástima que le dice mire cuando ya es muy tarde.

Manuel mmmmmgggggrrrrruñe y recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Miguel, le da un beso (UNO SÓLO) en el cuello y se cierra el cierre por debajo de la chaqueta.

Anri mira a donde le indica, se separa, pero sólo nota dos chicos, uno besándole el cuello y el otro riéndose porque le oye decir algo como «cosquillas». Resuelve unos cuantos ejercicios más y cierra el cuaderno.

—El _amour_, el _amour_, mira ahora me ha tocado decir esto a mí y no a Marianne —hace notar y guarda el cuaderno en su mochilita color beige con varias chapitas pegadas y pitas de colores en los cierres.

Laisa se queda pensando en la palabra mientras se come las últimas galletitas, esperando que Anri le dé la señal para levantarse... Cuando se le ocurre.

—Eh... ¿Invito yo? —refiriéndose a pagar.

—¡No! Ya está pagado, deja —se repega más a Laisa para que se levante, sonriendo. Anri previendo lo clásico que pide Laisa, que no es muy original. Se arregla la mochila tras la espalda.

Miguel corta un pedacito de waffle y lo unta con miel para combidarle a Manuel en la boca. Manuel se muestra reticente en un principio, pero termina por abrir la boca para que le dé, con vergüenza porque eso es taaan cursi... Y le gusta.

—En ese caso... —Laisa se levanta, arregla su falda y la espera con las manitos juntas frente a su regazo.

—¿Pasamos a la panadería de enfrente por unos dulces? —sugiere la menor.

La belga voltea a ver si no se olvida de nada en el asiento y se termina un conchito de vino que sobró. Ahora, con más altura que Laisa, le pasa el brazo por los hombros, para caminar a la salida.

Laisa se sonroja con la cercanía, el corazón le late en los oídos. Afuera el ambiente está más frío, corren vientecitos que le mueven la falda graciosamente y hay ruido (los transeúntes, los ciclistas pasando). Atrás queda Manuel desilusionado por quedarse sin wafles y abrazando a Miguel a cambio porque sigue con ganas de cariño después de esa calentada de sopa. Adelante queda la panadería con su atractivo olor.

Cruzan la calle. Laisa, tentativamente, acerca su mano e intenta tomar la de Anri con la que le queda más cerca, caminan hasta la panadería, en donde Anri sólo pide unos cuantos panecitos dulces, sólo por comprar, y abraza a Laisa de la cintura cuando están en la caja. Deposita el dinero en la mano de Laisa, como si fuera una niñita, y le da besos en el cabello porque están hipermelosas. Pero Laisa va a querer ver las tortas de chocolate. No dirá nada sobre ello, sólo las quedará mirando fijamente y se arrepentirá cuando ya hayan salido rumbo a la casa de Anri sólo con los panecillos. Es más, se quedará mirando los trozos de torta tooooodo el rato, desde que lleguen hasta que se vayan, e incluso cuando salgan va a seguir viendo los que están en el escaparate.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "Flower"._

_—Terminemos esto rápido que ya quiero verte con esa ropa._

_._

_—Siento pegajoso por sobre el labio. Pero de nada sirve limpiarlo ahora, puesto que aún me queda chocolate por beber_

_._

_—¿Lo hago mal? _

_._

_—El amour, el amour, mira ahora me ha tocado decir esto a mí y no a Marianne._

* * *

Anri mira a Laisa de reojo, un poco apenada.

—¿Pasa algo, Aisa? Te noto incómoda —comenta, buscándole la mano para tomársela—. ¿Querías algo más?

—¡No! —reacción inmediata, la mira y le sonríe al sentir su mano, entrelaza los deeeeedooooos—. Sólo miraba qué bonitos están los adornos —miente.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —pregunta Anri, dudando porque el flequillo se le ha movido y ha contestado demasiado apresurada, se muerde un labio—. Mira que en cuanto lleguemos a la casa ya no te dejaré salir —se sobreentiende el porqué.

¡Pero si Laisa es muy niña, señora, compasión! Es que harán maratón de _Criminal Minds_, malpensadas.

Se escucha un ruidajal proveniente del suelo que brama un «meeeeentiiiiiraaaaa» de Madre Tierra, que ya la encuentra lista para ser madre si quiere. Como funciona la adolescencia, muchachos.

—No, cómo crees —responde Laisa rapidito y se enrolla un mechoncito corto de cabello rubio—. ¿Veamos la última temporada de _Breaking Bad_ al llegar a tu casa? —desvía la atención, total, está acostumbrada a no tener siempre los dulces que quiere.

—Estaba pensando en... _Once Upon A Time_, te va a gustar mucho —y, Dios mío, con tal que no se enamore Rumpelstiltskin. Aunque como es un cuento de hadas cree que si lo besa se convierte en pirata—. _Breaking Bad_ dejémoslo para mañana, o... Podemos ver una pelicula —con sus dedos acaricia lo que pueden de los nudillos contrarios.

—La ladrona de libros —pide Laisa, como al principio del encuentro—. Al fin pude terminar el libro y me muero por verlo en la pantalla —dice con emoción, al sentir el cariño se sonroja leeeeevemente.

—O... A los trece —susurra Anri más para su morbo, para ver como reacciona la menor... Asiente, mirando las calles, como una argentina toca el violín haciendo cover de _«Yesterday»_ (lo sabe porque se ha puesto un cartel adelante de la lata para pedir monedas)—. O _Loving Anabelle._.. —o toda la lista de películas lésbicas que encontremos en la red.

Laisa asiente sin tener idea de qué películas son ésas.

—Cualquier cosa, mientras sea contigo, está bien para mí —sonrisa sincera—, contigo disfruto todo el doble —sangrado nasal masivo en los lectores.

Anri tose un poquito y apresura el paso, que ya deben estar a unas cuadras de llegar a su departamento.

—¿Todo? No... No disfrutas cuando tengo que peinarte —pucherito.

Laisa se toca el cabello corto, que cuando conoció a Anri era laaaaargo y un problema enorme de peinar todos los días (razón por la que terminó por cortárselo).

—Puedes peinarme cuando quieras ahora —refiriéndose a que está corto y ya no tira.

—Pero las ligas que te pongo te duelen, suéltate el cabello hoy —Anri la mira intensamente desde ahí arriba—. Yo también lo haré, así me peinas tú, y luego yo te maquillo, y quedas como una reina de revista, ¿te parece?

—Maquillarme... —no lo hace, su hermano lo desaprueba para alguien tan joven... Mientras que sus compañeras ya casi todas lo hacen. Se imagina TANTAS opciones—. Casi nunca noto tu maquillaje, Anri —le confiesa, tocándose el moño de la cinta que lleva puesta, como asegurándose que está allí.

—Porque sólo lo aplico ostentosamente para ir a fiestas y cuando me voy a encontrar con un chico, ¿sabes que... Me lo han pedido otra vez? —sonríe pícara, refiriéndose a noviazgo.

—¡¿Y tú qué dijiste?! —le mira angustiada, luego baja la mirada—. Digo... Me gustaría verte maquillada.

—Bueno... Sólo le di un beso y le dije que me lo iba a pensar —se rasca la frente—. Maquíllame tú y vas a ver —guiño.

—Mmm... —Laisa no se ve muy contenta—. ¿Eso fue hace mucho?

—Fue el miércoles —saca las llaves de un bolsillo—. Es holandés, viene y va de vez en cuando, pero... Me pareció rarísimo que me lo pidiera, ¿sabes? Porque me dijeron que... Le gustan los chicos, es complicado.

—¿Este miércoles? —pide Laise que le confirme con la boquita chiquitita, sintiéndose de pronto tan... Vulnerable.

—Si, este miércoles que te quedaste hasta tarde en clases extra —Anri juega con el manojo de llaves al oírle—. ¿No... Te molesta, _non_? Sólo que sentía que debía decirlo —y piensa: Ughhh, eso fue demasiado infantil e impulsivo, ughhh.

—N-no me molesta —miente Laisa con su corazón trizadito, aunque SABE que racionalmente no es infidelidad. Comienza a caminar más lento, con ganas de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Anri suspira y se muerde el labio, para de caminar y le levanta la barbilla con dos dedos.

—Iba a rechazarlo a él y cuantos más fueran hasta que tú tuvieras la mayoría y fueras legal para mí, ya ves que lo estoy cumpliendo, pero también... —acerca sus labios—. Tienes que entender que he tenido que buscar amor en otras personas antes de llegar tú, y aun cuando llegaste tú... —explica suavemente.

Laisa se muerde el labio y mira en otra dirección, aunque sin negarse a que le sujete la barbilla. No contesta, pero se retuerce las manos. El sol está poniéndose y el cielo ya se ve anaranjado.

Anri habla de amor para que a Laisa no le suene tan violentamente el «sexo», que luego le explicará las diferencias con parsimonia, le da un beso suave, viéndola a los ojos para que sepa que no le miente. La menor entiende amor por amor, no piensa en sexo tratándose de Anri con otros y mucho menos lo ve como una necesidad, sino como... Eso que te dicen tipo cuento de hadas de virgen hasta el verdadero amor, le besa devuelta de a poco, sólo los labios.

Anri le besa más y le rodea con los brazos, bien apachurrada a su cuerpo. Laisa no se pasa a la lengua, esto es un beso de entrega de confianza, cierra los ojos y le pone las manos en los brazos con suavidad, casi sin atreverse a tocarla. Un transeúnte pasa echándoles una mirada de reojo.

Anri nota la intención de Laisa y trata de besarla cuanto más lento puede, para ofrecerle soporte y no ponerle nerviosa. Y que sepa que este beso sella más que un «seguiré con mi vida sexual hasta que tú no estés preparada», aunque no es tan activa como la de Marianne, igual le surge la necesidad. Le acaricia el cabello a la menor como si estuviera sacando la pelusita blanca de un smoking negro.

Laisa no entiende ese significado, ni siquiera lo piensa, es más, no pensará en la sexualidad de Anri hasta muuuuucho después, por ahora sólo la besa y separa poquito los labios, con un «ahhhh...». A Anri esos sonidos le hace revolotear gusanitos en el estómago. Se separa pero de inmediato vuelve a besarla, apretándola más fuerte en el abrazo. Y así se quedarán alrededor de un minuto, hasta que Laisa haga ruidos de «¡me estoy quedando sin aire!» . Necesitarán practicar para que dé besos más largos.

Anri se separa jadeando y sonriendo.

—Vamos adentro, estamos dando un espectáculo gratis —pide, sonrojadita.

—S-sí —Laisa quiere MÁS y se sonríe, pensando que adentro podrá tener más, hay un sonrojo y los ojitos le brillan. Desliza su mano en la palma de la de Anri, con el corazón más tranquilo.

La belga camina bien agarrada de la mano de la menor, y el viento le refresca las mejillas calientes por el vino en la sangre. Laisa se siente más contenta... ¡Y emocionada! No sabe qué cosas exactamente cambiarán, pero cuando ve el edificio de Anri a un lado, y la reja, básicamente está dispuesta a aceptar con los brazos abiertos lo que venga, no se imagina nada malo. Ni siquiera suelta la mano de Anri cuando debe abrir la reja ni nada... Y no se la va a soltar seguramente hasta que no estén arriba y con la tele ya puesta (la va a seguir a todas partes como perrito faldero).

Anri ya adentro y cerrando la reja le da permiso a Laisa para que vaya primero, sonriendo. Laisa no se suelta y espera que Anri termine con la reja (no vaya luego a regañarla alguien por dejarla abierta o algo, su hermano siempre regaña a TODOS los que la dejan abierta porque no quiere que NADIE entre al edificio sin permiso).

—Yo... —mira las flores—, eh... Siempre olvido tu piso —se inventa con sonrisita de enamorada incluida. Sea dicho que es mentira, que sí sabe donde está... Pero las manos. No quiere soltarse.

Anri no argumenta nada, soltándole la mano y abrazándola de la cintura ahora que puede, y le respira en la nuca.

—Laisa... Me tienes tonta.

—Perdón —se disculpa la nombrada de inmediato y le pone una mano contra el hombro, demasiado cerca de pronto, piensa que le dará un beso como de película, se inclina un poquito hacia atrás lista para el mismo.

La belga comienza a besarle el cuello. Leeeeentooooo, casi como quien no quiere la cosa, enterrándole los dedos en la nuca.

—¿Qué me hiciste para disculparte?

Laisa tiembla, sintiendo cositas en el estómago y... Más abajo. Se sonroja al notarlo, no vaya a darse cuenta Anri.

—Por... No quiero oírte decir que te tengo tonta. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco —dice en susurros, estirando el cuello para que la bese, siente que se muere.

—Es que... No sé como explicarte, tu cuerpo, tu calor me... —y le da otro beso en el cuello, acercándose a su barbilla y a su boca, le respira—. Así, ¿tú crees que estoy siendo inteligente ahorita? —refiriéndose a toda la atmósfera, _obviously._

—Anri... —es todo lo que puede responder Laisa, porque es MUCHO, se va a venir allí mismo con tanto contacto de labios, está sobreestimulada con todo lo que ha pasado durante el día y los besos... Se reclina más hacia atrás.

—Dime —le da un beso, como un piquito, mirándola a los ojos

—No puedo —le dice casi sin voz y toda sonrojada. Está húmeda allá abajo y puede sentirlo.

Anri tampoco puede evitarlo y, NISIQUIERA han entrado a la casa del todo pero que importa porque esto es Bélgica, sube las dos manos que están detenidas en su cintura a sus pechos y siente que se le eriza la piel por el toque, aun así este encima de la ropa.

—Aisa... —jadea.

Laisa suelta un gemido cuando le toca los pechos y ya, las piernas comienzan a temblarle, la mayor bufa en su oído casi CASI dejándose llevar cuando oye el gemido, la besa arrinconándola a la primera pared que tengan cerca. Laisa tiembla entera, por suerte están a la sombra que algo de privacidad les da.

—Anri —deja salir en una exhalación—. Estoy... —no se le escucha.

La belga le abre los botones de la blusa, aunque no se nota taaaaan apresurado, abandonando los masajes a los pechos que ya empezaba a darle a la chiquitita Laisa, se quita la mochila de los hombros, tirándola a algún mueble (y hasta eso le sale delicado).

—Estás conmigo —tranquiliza.

—Tengo miedo —le confiesa Laisa, pero ojo, que no se niega, aunque se pregunta si esto está bien por las veces en que le han dicho, profesores y medios, que esto podría ser... Abuso. Ella no lo ve así, pero está nerviosa.

Anri traga saliva y se detiene porque ya la ha hecho tambalear con eso de que tiene miedo, ha sonado como un corderito a punto de ser cruelmente degollado, le acaricia la mejilla.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, no tenemos por qué hacerlo —esta sensación tan cliché. Lo cual hace que la menor respire más tranquila, sintiéndose, quizás, demasiado poca cosa para Anri.

—Lo siento... —se cruza de brazos, tapándose lo que se le pueda ver—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —corre hacia... El baño y cierra la puerta.

Anri baja la cabeza y suspira con el flequillo tapándole media cara porque esto se trataría de un _yuri shojo_ nivel hadas mágicas enseñando que es el amor, y Anri vendría a ser la _tachi_ y Laisa, la _neko_ yendo a refugiarse al baño por un poco de «dignidad» al haber sucumbido a sus bajos instintos solo por diez segundos.

Anri siente que el mundo se le cae a pedazos de caramelo. En el baño, Laisa se moja la cara, se mira al espejo encontrándose roooooja, se vuelve a mojar, está vez también se moja el cuello... Y los pechos, se arregla la ropa, se peina con las manos, suspira y mira con determinación su reflejo, y las nubes son de algodón azul de feria revoloteando en un cielo azul de... ¿chicle?

—¡Bien, ya eres una señorita! —se dice a sí misma con determinación, frunciendo el ceño.

Anri levanta su mochila y la carga a su cuarto para que no haga desorden, luego va a la cocina por un poco de agua o gaseosa. Laisa asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño para ver si Anri está allí camina hacia la cocina sin que sus pisadas suenen (o sea, como siempre) y entra.

—¿Anri?

Ésta la mira, mordiendo el borde del vaso y se debe quedar algo de brillo labial.

—Dime. No te voy a... —vacila sin saber qué palabra escoger para lo que ha hecho, que le sabe fatal con las reacciones de la menor—, atacar, puedes acercarte —tranquiliza.

Laisa niega la cabeza ante eso de atacarla, y se acerca.

—No creo que me vayas a atacar... Sólo que no sabes que yo no... —se sonroja, comienza a jugar con sus dedos, mirándolos—, no estoy... eh... —intenta hablar con fuerza y determinación, pero el tono le sale... Bajo. Audible, pero bajo.

—No tienes que explicarme tus sentimientos si no los tienes claros, lo comprendo —sonríe Anri dulcemente mientras la observa—. Pasó en la efervescencia del momento y seguro yo te expuse demasiado y... —deja el vaso en el mueble, excusando la actitud de ambas para que el problema no acarree más drama del que por si están atravesando, se arregla todo el cabello hacia un lado—. Nada, si no se vuelve a repetir no hay por qué temer —embute las manos en los bolsillos del jean.

—¡Yo sí quiero! —aclara Laisa—. Sólo que no ahora —baja la voz y la mirada, se acerca unos pasitos hasta estar a centímetros de Anri—. Quiero que se repita cuando esté lista —pide.

—Enhorabuena si sucede, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello —estira la mano para que se la tome y entrelazarla. Laisa lo hace, y avanza hasta quedar apoyada en el cuello de Anri, con el rostro oculto en éste (los ojos cerrados, respirando su perfume).

Anri le pasa el brazo libre, lleno de pulseritas y shakiras, por la espalda y cierra los ojos. Se quedan allí un ratito... Y esto es suficiente para ella como para estar tranquila, ya de por sí ha sido apresurado.

—¿Te ayudo a preparar las cosas? —ofrece Laisa, refiriéndose claro al maquillaje y peinetas, así como la comida para hacer las actividades previstas mientras ven la película—. También debo enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano —recuerda.

—¡Oh, cierto! Toma mi celular, así él graba mi número —lo saca del bolsillo y se lo estira, ignorando el otro tema del maquillaje.

Laisa lo acepta y, sin salirse de donde está, sólo girando la cara lo suficiente para ver, redacta el mensaje para su hermano.

* * *

_Final de finales... o no tanto, ¡en Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds hay reaparición de esta parejita!_

_Estamos anestesiadas del fluff de este fic, lo cual nos fascina porque no pensamos que harían tanto enganche._

_Es una bonita historia y creo que no será la última pero hasta ahora, ¿reviews? ¡Gracias a The Gray-Eyed Girl por el comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado!_


End file.
